1. Field
Embodiments relate to an energy management apparatus and a user interface method thereof, an electric device, and an energy management system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart grid is a new concept power grid that grafts information and communications technology onto a one-way power supply structure composed of power generation, power transmission, power distribution, and sale to allow a power provider and a consumer to exchange information in real time in an interactive manner to optimize energy efficiency.
The smart grid is composed of a utility company, a service provider, a smartmeter, an energy management apparatus (EMS), and an electric device that is a power consuming apparatus. A smart grid in a simpler or more complicated structure may be proposed through a combination of the above components or with the addition of other components as necessary.
The EMS is an apparatus that optimizes energy use of an electric device in a home by monitoring the energy use of the electric device, setting and controlling the energy use of the electric device manually or automatically, and taking an appropriate measure such as alarming, cutoff, etc. in the event of an emergency.
When real-time pricing is applied to the smart grid, a number of various cases are generated, and thus decision-making according to the EMS is more important than direct intervention of a user for optimization in all cases.
If user input (such as restrictions, preferences, etc.) is limited in decision making of the EMS, a desired electric device cannot be operated to suit a user's taste because the EMS may make a decision contrary to a user's desires.
Particularly, a conventional system cannot inform a user of the influence of a user input through the EMS on an operation of an electric device and a degree of inconvenience that the user encounters, compared with power rates, when using the electric device.
Therefore, it is difficult to induce an active interaction between a power provider and a user in order to decrease power rates for a user who is willing to accept some inconvenience.